Guilt ridden
by ArtisticCreation
Summary: Connie knew deep down that she was to blame
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She looked in the big glass mirror on the dresser as she brushed out her brunette knew that she was partly to blame, maybe if she had cared more they wouldnt have turned out like this. The temper tamtrums,the bad attitude, the lack of respect they had for her. She knew, She knew deep down it was her fault.

She thought of Savannah, her oldest, who she clashed with often, she was cold and icy just like connie. She had Connie's eyes but long auburn hair something which she had inherited of her good for nothing cared for one thing, Grace. Connie knew that savannah had cared for grace more than she had which was probably why she was so mature for eleven because she thought her mother didn't care. It wasn't that Connie didn't care, work was just the biggest priorityin Connie's eyes.

Her thoughts then turned to grace, sweet innocent Gracie who because of her selfish ways was no longer like that. Her dark flutering eyes and brunette hair made her the perfect mix of Sam and Connie. At only nine she was short tempered and full of attitude, yet again Connie could only blame her self because she had not beenthere when Grace needed her most.

Connie zoned out of her thoughts, stood up, grabbed her heels and walked downstairs

"Girls we're leaving" She shouted up the stairs.

The girls made there way down stairs Grace happy to be spending the day with her mum and Savannah with the same cold expression she always had when she was around her mum. The girls grabbed their jackets and bags then headed out to the car. Connie locked thefront door then went to the car she got in shut the door and they headed to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie's heels echoed through the car park as she got out the car and slammed the door shut the girls following behind her. She took her daughter's hands and walked towards the ED, keeping her head high and eyes forward as everybody stared. Her heels clicked as she walked into the emergency department, she kept walking ignoring all the whispering around her. As she walked towards her office she saw Honey with her tea trolley.

"Morning Mrs Beauchump here a macchiato no sugar for you" Honey said as she passed the coffee to the lady."And a orange each for the two little girlies over her" she said smiling as the girls each took an orange both looking very unimpressed.

"Morning" a voice called behind them.

Connie and the girls turned around to see Zoe walking towards them as Honey wheeled her trolley away.

"Morning" Connie replied as Zoe approached them.

"So you two must be Savannah and Grace" Zoe said cheerfully.

"Girls this is Zoe say hello" Connie told them.

"Hi" Grace said but Savannah stayed quiet giving Zoe a cold look.

"Here Guy left you a note" Zoe said passing the price of paper she had over to Connie.

Connie looked at the note and rolled her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing I can't handle" Connie answered unlocking the office door and going inside the two girls following her.

"Right" Connie said as she removed her coat "You have the iPad, Savannah you have your iPhone that should keep you two entertained for a bit I'll try not to be long" Connie told them but the girls were to busy on their gadgets. So Connie left the office shutting the door behind her.

It was about half an hour later and Grace was getting really bored. She turned round to her sister who was sat glued to her phone. She sighed and got up from the sofa and left the office to go and explore but grabbing Connie's stethoscope as she left.

Grace was walking around when she saw her mum heading outside so decides to follow her.

"Thanks for the heads up Dixie so what happened" Connie said to the women as she approached the ambulance.

"Caught trying to escape with stolen jewellery" Dixie replied to Connie.

"Great, just what I need today" Connie said.

Grace came over and stood beside her mum

"Who's that man?" She asked

Connie jumped at her daughters voice and turned around

"Oh no baby stay in the office" Connie said.

"What did he do?, did he shoot someone?" Grace questioned her mum.

"No he's a bad man promise me you won't go near him, anyway what are you doing out here?, where's you sister?" Connie asked.

"She's in the office, but I was bored so I decides to go and explore" the nine year old answered here mum.

"Right well stay her and don't move" Connie told her and she began to walk. She felt her neck and walked back to Grace

"And I'll have that back thank you" she said removing the stethoscope from Grace.

Connie walked towards the ambulance but before she had even got there grace had found something more exciting to do than wait where she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah was sat on her phone in the office and was just about to text her friend when her phone battery died. She groaned as she put her phone down. She stood up from the sofa and decided that she should probably go and find Grace. So she walked out the door shutting it behind her and went off in search for her sister.

Grace was in one of the wards playing around with some latex gloves when she saw Lofty over by the sink. She was just about to go over to him when she hears someone call her name.

"Grace" Savannah shouted as she saw her sister.

Grace turned around to face her.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"Exploring and I was about to go and ask what he was doing" Grace said smiling and began to walk over to where Lofty was stood.

Savannah sighed and followed her little sister over to the sink. The girls for to the sink and Grace watched Lofty put some disinfectant on his hands so decided to do the same.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked intently.

"Washing my hands" Lofty said to the young girl.

"Yeah, but why though?" Grace asked.

"Em, so I don't give people germs" He answered taken aback by Grace questioning him.

"But what does it matter?" Said Grace as she looked up to him.

"Well I don't want to make people ill do I?" Lofty answered.

"But there all ready I'm a hospital" Savannah states before her little sister could.

"Yeah but I" Lofty was cut off as he fell into a trolley.

The two sisters laughed at him

Girls for goodness sake" Connie shouted as she walked over and removed Grace's gloves. The girls went quiet."Look I know this isn't much fun for you two bit the quicker I get things done the quicker we can go home" Connie told the girls.

"Lofty will you take these to back to the office and I know your busy but at least keep half an eye on them" Connie told Lofty before walking off.

The girls walked with Lofty towards the door and stopped as he quickly talked to someone. Savannah whispered something to Grace and before Lofty knew it the girls were gone.

The girls walked through the Ed and headed towards the small shop.

"Sav, why does mum always work?" Grace asked her big sister.

"Because it's important to her unlike us" The girl answered her younger sister.

"What do you mean unlike us?" Grace asked confused.

"Look she just doesn't care about us she thinks we're a waste of space" Savannah told her sister.

Grace went silent and Savannah instantly felt bad.

"Look, you don't need her to care about you because I care I just don't want to lie to you and tell you she cares when she doesn't" savannah told Grace and she took hold of her little sister's hand as they walked into the shop.

I hope you enjoy this please let me know what you think and if you want me to include anything just let me know. Thanks xx


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the nice reviews it means a lot. Anywhere here's the next chapter, enjoy xx

"Oh save the tears, when are you gonna grow up and realise the world doesn't revolve around you" Connie shouted grabbing Grace.

A while before Savannah and Grace had been walking around the ED trying to find something fun to do. They had been doing that for about twenty five minutes when Grace saw a trolley with lots of medical stuff on it.

"Look at all the cool stuff" Grace said to her sister.

"Just be careful in case" but Savannah was cut of by the sound of the table falling over.

She took a step back with her sister and one of the doctors appeared.

"Where's your parents" the man asked the two girls.

"It was an accident" Grace said to him.

"Well you shouldn't be mucking about" the doctor said to them.

"She didn't mean it" Savannah shouted at him sticking up for her sister.

"Well it's not a playground you know" he answered back.

"Who do you think your talking to" a voice came behind the girls, they turned round and saw their mum standing there.

"Savannah, Grace are you okay my darlings?" Connie asked her children.

"Yes mummy" the two girls replied.

"Good go back and wait in my office okay" Connie told them .

The two girls began to walk away.

"Girls, why don't we go and find something fun to do" Zoe said to the girls so they followed Zoe.

As they were walking off Savannah stopped turned round and gave the doctor a cold hard look before following Zoe again.

The girls were sat in the staff room with Zoe. They had blown up some latex gloves and drawn faces on them and were chucking them about.

"Ow I did that one for you" Grace said laughing to Zoe as Zoe chucked one of them over to her.

"Why thank you" Zoe said to the young girl.

They were all having a fun time and Dylan came in and Zoe held up one of the latex gloves.

"Is it just like looking in the mirror Dylan" she asked giggling. The two girls laughed at Zoe's comment.

"If you come near me with those things you will regret it" Dylan replied and the girls and Zoe laughed.

Connie stood outside the staff room watching her daughters have fun. She watched as Savannah smiled and laughed something which she rarely did around Connie. Connie couldn't help feeling upset by this as she realised it was her who made her daughter so unhappy. She noticed Max out of the corner of her eye watching with her.

"Am I the only one who does any work around here" she said turning around. Max quickly turned around and started cleaning.

"I know terrible isn't it" he said as he cleaned. Connie then began to walk over to the door and go in but stopped herself , turned round and went to her office.

A little while later Connie was at the reception desk. Zoe and the girls walked into reception and she sat the girls down and went over to the front desk. Connie was talking to Ethan when suddenly they heard a shout.

"What do you think your doing" a man shouted grabbing Grace. Connie rushed over to grab her daughter.

"No Grace, give me Grace" Connie shouted and she grabbed Grace pulling her over to the side.

"Grace I told you to stay away from him, do you think I make these rules up I'm trying to protect you" Connie screamed at her youngest daughter as she stood there crying.

"Oh save the tears, when are you gonna grow up and realise the world doesn't revolve around you" Connie shouted at Grace, Grace looked up at her mum tears streaming down her face. Connie suddenly realised how upset she had made her daughter and let go of her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I'm so sorry" Connie said to Grace as she ran over to her sister.

Savannah hugged her sister tight giving her mum a hurtful look as she soothed her little sister. Connie looked before walking away tears in her eyes as realisation set in of what she had just said and done. She got to her office walked in and slammed the door shut.

A little while after Connie has come to find the girls and she took them too her office. She sat with Grace on her knee hugging her tight while Savannah chose to stand against the wall not wanting to talk to her mother at all.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry" Connie whispered to Grace. Grace looked to her sister who just looked away knowing that her mum probably didn't mean a thing.

Please review xx


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot, just to clear up any confussion Savannah is eleven and Grace is nine. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

That night at home the dinner table was silent no one talked a word and as soon as the girls were finished they went straight upstairs.

Connie sighed as she cleared away the plates. She was tired and stressed from the days events and deep down inside felt truly bad for what she had done. She leaned against the kitchen counter tears filling her eyes. She quickly brushed them away and got back to the job she was doing.

Savannah and Grace were lying on Grace's bed watching telly when grace turned round to look at her sister.

"I believe you now" she said to savannah.

"What are you talking about?"Savannah asked puzzled.

"About mum not caring, I didn't really believe you at first but now I do" Grace replied as she turned back to the TV.

Savannah put her arm round her sister and hugged her tight and it wasn't long before the two girls were fast asleep.

Connie was just about to go to bed when she the sound of the TV in Grace's . So she walked down the landing towards Grace's room and found the two girls cuddled up together fast asleep looking so innocent. She stood and watches them for a while admiring there sweet little faces before deciding she should probably go to bed ,so she walked along to her room and climbed into bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Connie rushed around grabbing her things while the girls ate breakfast.

"I want you on your best behaviour for the nanny you understand me?" Connie said to the girls.

"Yes mummy" the girls both replied.

"Good" Connie said.

"Why do we need a stupid nanny anyway why can't we just come to your work again" Savannah asked annoyed she had to be stuck with someone that she didn't know.

"You know exactly why" Connie said to Savannah.

Savannah groaned and got up from the table no way was she going to let some stupid nanny look after her all day.

Not long after the door bell rang, so the girls made their way downstairs to find the nanny had arrived.

"Right girls have a good day and please behave" Connie said kissing the girls on their forehead.

"Yes mummy" the girls both said.

"Okay good,love you" Connie shouted as she walked out the door. The girls stood and waved at the door until she turned round the corner out of the street and they shut the door.

"You can watch TV if you want we'll just be upstairs" Savannah said before running upstairs with Gace.

The girls had been upstairs for a while when Savannah had an idea.

"Hey Grace do you wanna bake?" She asked her sister.

"Yeah" Grace said excited.

"Cool but don't let nanny what's her face know cause I don't want her help" Savannah told her sister.

"Okay" Grace said and the two girls slowly creeper downstairs.

They got to the kitchen and started to get out the ingredients they needed as quietly as they could and started to bake.

"Grace put some flour in there" Savannah said pointing to the bowl but as she went to pour it she dropped it all over the floor.

"Whoops" Grace said and she looked to her sister but then the girls burst out laughing and started picking the flour up and chucking it at each other.

"What's going on?" the nanny said running in hearing all the noise.

"We're baking" Grace replied laughing.

"Look at the mess you've made" she shouted.

"There's not that much mess" Savannah said picking up an egg to crack it in the bowl.

"Right well no more baking, out" the nanny told them.

"You can't tell us what to do its our house" Savannah shouted at her.

"Well your mother left me in charge of you so I'm telling you no baking now give me the egg" she shouted at Savannah. Savannah gave her a deadly stare and Grace stood quiet.

"Fine" Savnnah screamed and cracked the egg on the young womens head.

"There you go happy now" Savannah yelled before running out the room and upstairs.

"Savannah" Grace shouted.

"Now look what you did" Grace shouted at the nanny before running after her sister.

The nanny grabbed the phone and dialled Connie's number, she was not putting up with those two girls another minute.

"Well can't you at least stay on till this afternoon" Connie said down the phone

"Yes, well you do that" she said before hanging up.

"Connie" she heard ash call from behind and she stopped walking.

"Look I just want to say I understand" but he paused when he saw the expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Another nanny resigned" Connie said angered.

"I've got board meetings all afternoon there's no way I can get home" Connie said running her fingers through her her.

"Surely there is someone you can call" Ash said.

Connie grunted and walked to her office. She went in and sat down. There was someone she could call not that she wanted too but it was the only option left.

An hour or so after the kitchen incident the girls were sat in Savannah's room when the hears the door bell go. The girls looked at each other as they heard the door open.

"Thank god someone's here at last" they hears the nanny say and they quickly went downstairs to see who had arrived.

"Hello girls" the lady said when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

The girls looked in shock,it was Grace's gran.

Please review xx


	6. Chapter 6

The girls stood there, quiet and shocked of the arrival of Audrey. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So I hear you two have been a bit naughty" Audrey said to them.

"A bit" the nanny said.

"They were a nightmare" she said.

"You've done more than your fair share I can handle it from here thank you" Audrey said to the young women.

The nanny huffed in disgrace and left the house.

"Now girls would you care to explain what happened?" Audrey asked the girls

The two sisters looked at each other before explaining to the women what had happened.

After half an hour of explaining everything to Audrey they decided they should probably go and see their mum so they grabbed their coats and shoes while Audrey phoned and taxi.

"Who called you anyway?" Savannah asked annoyed that Audrey had showed up.

"Your mother" Audrey replied looking at the girl.

"And its about time ,someone needs to put you in order" She added before turning to look out the living room window.

Savannah gave Audrey a deadly look just as the taxi arrived. So they headed outside into the taxi and went to the hospital no one speaking a word.

They arrived at the hospital and headed inside to Connie's office. When they got to the office their mum wasn't there so they went inside and sat down.

"You to must be hungry, wait here and I will go and get you something to eat" Audrey said

As soon as she left Savannah went and sat at her mothers desk putting her feet up on the table.

"Savannah why do you not like grandma?" Grace asked as she had picked up on the tention between the two.

"She's not my grandma Grace yet she still thinks she can tell me what to do" Savannah answered before turning her attention to her phone.

"Oh" Grace said before going back to her iPad.

About five minutes later the door opened and both girls looked up as they saw Connie walk in.

"Your here then, what have you done now darlings?" Connie asked.

"Well sorry we're such an inconvenience" Savannah answered.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, where is she then?" Connie asked.

"She's right behind you" Audrey said walking in.

"Audrey, how lovely too see you" Connie said turning around and kissing the women on each cheek.

"Thank you ever so much for stepping in, really appreciate it" she said with a rather fake smile.

"Your welcome, so what's to be done of little madam and her ring leader then?" She asked taking Grace's iPad and walking over and taking Savannah's and giving them both an apple in the iPad and phones places.

"Well" Connie said

"If you don't mind I would like to talk to my oldest daughter first" Connie told the women.

"Very well I'll take Grace a little walk shall I?" She said before walking out the office with Grace.

Savannah and Connie stared at each other for a while before Connie decided to talk.

"Have fun baking did you?" Connie asked annoyed at her daughter.

"It was really fun actually I had a marvellous time" Savannah said cheekily to her mum.

"I mean really could you not just behave for once" Connie shouted at her.

"Well maybe if you had just spent one day with us it wouldn't have happened" Savannah shouted at her mum with tears in her eyes.

" you know I have to work" Connie told her trying to stay calm.

"Of course I do because that's all that's ever important to you" Savannah said before walking out the office wiping away her tears as she walked through the door to reception and join her sister and gran.

Connie followed behind her trying to keep her calm after arguing with her daughter.

"Oh Dylan how's it going with ash?" She asked as she saw Dylan.

"Em we'll talk later" Dylan answered.

"That good?" Connie said.

"No very bad" Dylan told her before walking away. Connie sighed and walked over to the girls and Audrey.

"Girls what are you doing here" the girls looked up as they saw Zoe come towards them.

"The nanny left" Grace said.

"Again" Savannah added.

"Oh" Zoe said not really sure on what to say to that.

"Zoe this is Audrey she's come to stay with us, which is lovely of her" Connie said to Zoe.

"How do you do" Audrey said shaking Zoe's hand.

"Audrey is Grace's grandmother" Connie told Zoe.

"Grace darling sit up straight" Audrey said. Savannah watched as he little sister sat up straight.

Savannah sighed wishing she had a proper gran. She stood up and headed in the direction of the toilet, while Zoe sat with Grace and Connie talked with Audrey. She got to the toilet, locked the door and began to cry. She had no one, her mum didn't care, she didn't have a dad that cared or a grandma she was all alone the only thing she had was Grace and the only way to keep her was to tell her that no one cared for her either. She knew it was an awful thing to do but she couldn't bare to be without Grace because that way she would be really alone.

Please review xx


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the reviews they honestly make me so happy.

Savannah had been sat for a while and decides she should probably go and join anyone else. She grabbed some toilet paper, wiped her eyes , smoothed down her hair and fake smiled in the mirror trying to look and feel happy it didn't work and she quickly bursted it in tears again, again she wiped them away and walked out of the toilets as she did she bumped into someone and looked up to see cal standing there.

"Watch where your going" She told him as he looked at her tearstained face.

"Woah calm down I'm sorry" Cal said to her.

"Yeah whatever" Savannah said and began to walk away.

"Wait" Cal said running to catch up with her."Savannah isn't it? Are you okay?" Cal asked the young girl.

"I'm fine okay, haven't you got someone else to annoy" she said before walking away.

Cal stood there stunned by the girls defensive barrier before turning back to where he was heading.

"There you are we've been worried sick" Audrey said to her.

"Sorry I was just in the toilet" Savannah looking at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Audrey asked the girl looking at her face.

"Just feel a bit sick that's all" the girl replied.

"Well we best get you home then" Audrey said just as Connie appeared.

"Everything alright" Connie asked smiling.

"Not really, savannah isn't feeling well" Audrey told the mother.

"Oh baby, best get home then yeah? Come on let's go" she said grabbing both girls hand and heading out the hospital as Audrey followed.

The next morning Savannah woke up and this time she really felt Ill, her head was thumping and she was very pale all she wanted was her mum even though she hated Connie most of the time she always knew what to do when she was ill. So she headed downstairs and wasn't very surprised to find Connie had left for work.

She walked to the kitchen and saw Grace sat eating breakfast, her little sister turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just don't feel well, where's your grandma?" She asked Grace.

"She's in the bathroom, she said she has an important thing on or something, so she's taking us to mums work" Grace told her sister.

"Okay" Savannah said as she sat down at the table.

"Savannah are you not ready yet we have to leave soon" Audrey said as she walked in to find the girl sat in her onsie and ugg boots.

"She's not feeling well grandma" Grace told Audrey.

"Well okay then but if your mother says anything about it I had nothing to do with you going dressed like that, right chop chop girls taxi's here" Audrey said. Everyone grabbed their things and headed out to the taxi.

As the taxi pulled up to the hospital door the girls got out as Audrey waved bye and walked in to the hospital. Grace suddenly ran ahead of her sister as she spotted Connie.

"Mum" The young girl shouted as her sister followed.

"Darling what are you two doing here and savannah why aren't you dressed?" Connie asked.

"Grandma had something important and Savannah is ill but you've got us for the whole day now" Grace told her mum.

"Okay well I've just got to get these down, so if you go to my office the iPad is there and Savannah I have some paracetamol in the drawer so take some of that and try and sleep, Louise here will look after you" Connie told them before walking off.

"We'll just go to mums office" Savannah said knowing Louise didn't want to look after them. So she took Grace's hand before walking off.

Sorry this is a bit short saving most of my idea for the next chapter which will involve a lot more grace for all your grace fans, hope your enjoying this, please review, thanks xx


	8. Chapter 8

Grace had been sat for a while in the office. Savannah was asleep so she had no one to talk to and was getting bored of the iPad, so she decided to get up and go and find her mum. So she walked out shutting the door quietly as to not wake her sister.

After a while of searching she found her mum at reception and went over to her.

"Mummy I'm bored" Grace told Connie.

"I know baby but I really need to get this work done, how's your sister?" Connie asked.

"She's sleeping" Grace replied moodily.

"Well I'm sure Louise here will find something for you to do" Connie said to Louise before walking away

"Well I'm on a break so Honey can look after you" Louise said turning to Honey before walking off.

The young girl stood there looking at Honey.

"Well do you want some chocolate?" Honey asked.

A smile appeared on Grace's face and she took Honeys hand as they headed to the shop.

A little while later they went back to the office and they found Savannah awake sitting on the sofa.

"This is Honey" Grace told her sister.

"Hiya, you want some chocolate?" Honey said offering Savannah a bar.

"I'm okay thanks" Savannah answered still feeling quite sick.

"Okay well why not we sit down and play some games then" Honey suggested as she sat down.

"Here's the iPad" Grace said and they all snuggled on the sofa together.

Grace started playing a rather violent game and Honey wasn't to keen on it.

"Does your mum let you play that?" Honey asked Grace.

"She knows nothing" she replied just as the iPad died.

"Oh what" Grace said sighing.

"Batteries dead" Honey said.

"She didn't even leave the charger" Grace said.

"Mums so useless" Savannah said.

"Hey your mums a very busy women, my mum was the same and its not easy not having a husband round to help" Honey told the young girls.

" you don't have a dad" Grace blurted out.

"Bit direct"Honey said.

"Where was he then?" Grace asked.

"Well it was difficult,I mean he wasn't around most of the time, in fact he wasn't around at all" Honey said a bit uncomfortable and Savannah sympathised with her.

"Creep, whats his name?" Grace said.

"Grace you can't just say stuff like that" Savannah told her sister.

"Eat your chocolate" Honey told Grace trying to avoid the subject.

"You don't know do you?" Grace questioned Honey.

"Yes I do thank you" Honey exclaimed.

"Do, do you see him much?" Savannah asked.

Well I see him most days, he just doesn't see me"

"Is he blind then?" Grace questioned not really understanding.

"What" Honey asked confused.

"If he can't see you" Grace said.

"No of course not, he just doesn't know who I am. Honeys said as the room went room quiet.

"Anyway I need to get back to work, will you two be okay?"Honey asked

"Yeah thanks and sorry about, well you know" Savannah said.

"Its alright, hope you feel okay soon" Honey replied and Savannah smiled as Honey walked out before turning her attention to Grace.

"Why did you ask stuff like that could you not see she didn't wanna talk about it" Savannah raised her voice at her sister.

"Well sorry" Grace moodily replied.

"Well you should be" Savannah said to her sister.

"Whatever I'm away to get the charger" grace said as she walked out the office slamming the door behind her. Savannah sighed before lying down again and going to sleep.

Grace walked round the corner and headed into recess where she had spotted her mum so she walked over and pushed open the door.

"Where's the charger?" She asked as she walked in.

"Not now darling" Connie answered while trying to perform CPR.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll go and get it" Grace said to her mum.

"Out please I'm busy" Connie said getting annoyed.

Grace threw the IPad to the ground anger covering her face.

"How dare you!" Connie shouted,

"Can you not see what we're doing here, you don't just wander in thinking your needs are more important,when I'm in here unless you are lying on this bed you are not my priority!" Connie shouted at her daughter while still performing CPR.

At that moment Grace ran out the room feeling really hurt by her mums words and she ran to the office running in and hiding under the table.

"Grace what's happened" Savannah asked hearing the door slam and seeing her sister hiding.

"Mum" was all grace said but it was enough to tell Savannah why she was upset and she sat down under the table wrapping her arms around her.

"Girls are you in here" they heard Zoes voice say a few minutes later.

She got down on the floor and joining them under the table.

"You know your mum didn't mean what she said" Zoe told Grace.

"Please don't lie to us" Savannah said.

"I want my grandma" Grace said bringing out her phone.

"Grace when adults get" but Zoe got cut off by Grace.

"Please call her" Grace asked passing Zoe the phone and Zoe called Audrey.

Hope you enjoyed, please review, thanks xx


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated this on ages but I'm back and hope you enjoy xx

Connie pulled up in front of the building she and the two girls sat and stared at it before she began to speak.

"Right then girls let's get out the car" she said removing her seatbelt and opening the car door.

The two girls for once did as she said both a bit confused as to what was going on and why they were here.

Connie took her little girls hands and headed to the front door of the building.

When they got inside Connie pulled the girls a little closer as she walked past people well below her standards and headed to the front desk.

"Connie beauchump, I received a letter asking me to come in" Connie said to the rest receptionist .

"For what?" the lady asked

"An initial assessment" Connie told her.

"I'm sorry" the receptionist said having missed what she said, Connie and the girls gave her a look.

"An initial assessment" Connie repeated.

"Please take a seat" the receptionist said.

Connie lead the girls to three spare seats and they all sat down.

"Why are we here?" Savannah asked

"To be honest I'm not entirely that sure myself" Connie answered.

A couple of minutes later a women came into the room.

"Mrs Beauchamp" she called.

Connie and the girls stood up and followed the women into a room.

"Please take a seat" the women said to them.

They sat down and the women poured some tea for Connie and herself.

"Look I don't want to waste any of your time I mean I sure you have far more pressing work as do I " Connie said to the woman.

"Mrs Beauchamp I'm afraid we received a phone call about your children's welfare" the women said.

Savannah and Grace both look worriedly at Connie.

"From whom?" Connie asked.

"I really can't say but they were very concerned and so it is something we must follow up and take seriously" the lady replied.

"Surely you can see everything is fine"

"I'd like to speak to the girls alone" the woman said as the Girls looked up from their phones.

"Surely that's not necessary" Connie said.

"We won't be long" the woman said, so Connie got up and walked out the room.

"So girls" the lady said.

"Are you going to take us away from our mum" Savannah asked a cold icy look on her face.

"No, no not at all we're just a bit worried about you two that's all" the woman told them.

"Right" savnnah said knowing she was waiting for them to spill out all the details

"well we are perfectly fine aren't we Grace" Savannah told the woman before turning to look at her sister.

"Yes we're fine" Grace said quietly.

"Grace its okay to say what to tell me if its not" the woman said noticing how it seemed to be Savannah doing the talking.

"Well its just" Grace started to say as Savannah gave her a long hard look.

"She is just really busy all the time and doesn't really care" Grace said.

"Grace" Savannah said annoyed at her sister knowing that what she was saying could get there mum in seriously trouble and although savnnah tended to hate Connie she would rather have her than be stuck in a care home with no one

"I'm sorry she tends to say stuff she doesn't mean isn't that right Grace" Savnnah said staring at her.

Grace nodded her head in response.

"Well If you don't mind i'd like to see my mum now" Savannah said before picking up her bag and leaving Grace following her.

The woman got up and followed them out the room.

As they approached reception Connie saw them and stood up

"We're done then" Connie said.

"For now, I'll be In Touch soon with some thoughts" the woman told her.

"I'm sorry but what else could you possibly need to know" Connie said irritated.

"This is the initial assessment, I think we may need to speak further Mrs Beachump" the woman said looking at the two girls.

"Right girls sit down for a minute mummy won't be Long okay" Connie said smiling at them before leading the other woman off.

"Look I don't know What they told you but their two young girls growing up very fast and of course they hate me sometimes I'm the mother its just natural" Connie told the woman.

"Look I'm not talking about the occasional row I'm aware that a normal"

"Yes, so what are you talking about because unless you suggest I beat them they are in no danger at all" Connie told her

"No not at all" the lady answered.

"Well then forgive me because this is starting to seem like an I'll advised use of professional energy"

"Physical abuse is just one way children can be harmed Miss Beachump sadly there are many others" The woman stated.

Connie snorted.

"I'm not trying to be inflammatory but I really need you to understand the gravity of the situation Miss Beachump"

Connie gave her a look before walking over to the girls.

"Right come on darlings we're going now.

The girls stood up and took there mums hand before walking out with her.

They got in the car and headed to Audrey's

"Right well have a good day and be good for Grandma Audrey okay" Connie said.

Grace got out the car but Savannah stayed put.

"On you go sweetheart" Connie said to her.

"Why does that woman want see us again" Savannah said turning round to face Connie.

"Its nothing for you to worry about darling okay" Connie said trying to reassure not only her daughter but herself too.

So savannah grabbed her bag and got out the car and headed towards Audrey's, knowing her mum had lied once again.

Hope you enjoyed ,please review xx


	10. Chapter 10

Connie received a phone call that night telling her that the woman she had spoken too was going to come round tommorow so she had drawn up some plans on her laptop to show her that she would have no problem spending time with her children. She was Just pouring herself some coffee when Grace appeared at the kitchen door.

"Mum I can't sleep" she said.

"Oh sweetheart, well why don't we go watch some telly for a little while then" Connie said as this would be a good time to talk to her.

"Really" Grace replied sounding surprised her mum was letting her stay up.

Connie nodded and made her way to the living room Grace following her. Connie switched on the telly and they both started watching.

"Mum" Grace said.

"Yes darling" Connie replied.

"That lady we spoke to today why did we need to speak to her?" grace asked.

"Well she seems to think I'm not doing a very good job of looking after you, do you think I'm doing a good job?" Connie asked wanting to hear her daughters opinion.

"Well you just seem busy a lot and well Savannah says you don't care about us" Grace said quietly.

"Is that what she told you?" Connie asked.

Grace nodded and turned back towards the telly.

Connie went deep into thought, she knew Savannah wasn't her biggest fan but to tell Grace that Connie didn't care about them was way over the line but Connie did always did prioritise work and didn't spend a lot of time with the girls but that didn't mean she didn't care.

Connie came out of her thoughts and saw Grace fast asleep, she looked so peaceful that Connie didn't want to move her so she put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead before going upstairs to bed.

The next morning Connie woke the girls up and laid out some clothes and told them to put them on.

"Can't I wear normal clothes?" Grace asked as she stood in front of the mirror with Connie.

"Yeah I mean why do we have to dress in clothes like this" Savannah said.

Connie was about to reply when she heard a car pull up outside she walked over to the window and saw the woman step out of the car.

"Right go downstairs invite her in and ask if she would like a tea or coffee" Connie said to them.

The girls got up and made there way out the bedroom door. Connie stood in front of the mirror and smoothed down her clothes before she headed downstairs.

She mad her way into the kitchen and saw Savannah and Grace sitting at the table with the lady.

"Ah Mrs Beachump" the lady said as Connie sat down.

"Hello" Connie said as she sat down to join them.

"I must say you have two very polite girls" the woman said to Connie.

"Thank you, well I do try my best" Connie said smiling.

"So i gather you have drawn up some plans on how you can spend more time with the girls" the woman said .

"Yes" Connie answered handing the woman the sheets of paper.

"As you can see by revisiting my work patterns I have been able to maximize my time with the girls outside of hospital hours" Connie told the woman.

"You've clearly put a lot of thought into"the women said looking at the plans.

"How do you feel about these ideas girls?"

"There great aren't they Grace" Savannah said turning to her sister who wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah" Grace said.

"So any further questions" Connie asked.

"I'd like to speak to the girls alone" the woman said.

"Okay, well I'll leave you too it shall I" and Connie got up and left the kitchen.

"I just wanted to double check that everything Is okay with you girls" the woman asked.

"Everything is fine thank you" Savannah said and grace nodded in agreement.

"Right and the incident in the hospital that was a one off?"

"Mum was just scared that Grace would get hurt" Savannah told her.

"Yeah she told me to stay away from him but I didn't listen" Grace admitted not wanting to cause bother this time.

"Right then ,I'll be off, bye girls" the lady said getting up and pitting on her coat before leaving the kitchen.

When she left Savannah got up and went over and poured some orange juice.

"Thank god she's finally gone, I really don't know who she thinks she is sticking her nose in other peoples business" Savannah.

"But I thought you would be happy mum was getting into trouble?" Grace asked.

"We'll I'd rather be stuck with a mum who doesn't give a damn than in a care home without one" Savannah answered and Grace went quiet.

Out in the hall Connie was talking to the lady.

"So what happens now?" Connie asked.

"Haven spoken to the girls I'm satisfied the incident in the take was a one off"

"So that's it then" Connie said.

"Not quite, we will close down the child assessment order but I'll be in touch in a few weeks time and if you need anything at all please give me a phone" the woman said passing Connie her number.

"Okay, thank you" Connie said leading her to the door and seeing her out.

She shut the door and headed in the direction of the kitchen just as the girls came out.

"We did it" she said to them smiling.

"Whatever" Savannah said.

"Can we go watch TV now?" grace asked.

"Yes of course" but before she could finished the girls had darted upstairs.

Connie sighed , she was loosing her little girls.

Please review xx


	11. Chapter 11

Connie paused at Grace's bedroom door before knocking and going in. She saw the two girls sat on the bed both with their ear phones in. She slowly walked towards the bed and sat down.

"Can you take those of for a minute darlings" she said.

The girls looked at each other before removing the ear phones and looking to Connie.

"I know I haven't been very attentive lately, alright and I'm very sorry" Connie told them.

"Okay" Grace had said and the girls went to put there earphones back on.

"Wait,wait,wait" Connie said stopping them as Savannah rolls her eyes.

"Look its fine okay" Savannah said.

"What if I take the day off work and we could do something?" Connie said to them.

"Like what?" Grace questioned.

"Like whatever you two want" Connie told them

"How about we start by making pancakes there's maple syrup in the cupboard" Connie said smiling

"Won't you get in trouble with your boss?" Savannah questioned.

"I've already phoned him and told him I have a family emergency"

"Really?" Savannah asked.

"Really"Connie said

The girls smiled before sitting up.

"Get out then" Grace said.

"What" said Connie

"We need to get changed" Grace told her.

"What's wrong with what your wearing?" Connie asked.

"We look like we're auditioning for geek factor" Savannah said and Grace nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Connie said laughing before getting up and leaving.

Soon after Connie and the girls were in the kitchen putting all the pancake ingredients in a bowl then started to pour it in the pan.

Connie flipped the pancake up in the air and the girls watched surprisingly as she caught it, just then her phone started to ring.

"Right that's good enough" Connie said putting down the pan before going to grab her phone.

"You girls start with the next one" she said as she picked up her phone.

"Connie Beachump" she spoke as she answered the phone.

"Not to much darling" she said to Grace as she picked up a massive spoon full of flower.

Grace looked to Savannah not knowing what to do, Savannah shrugged her shoulders so Grace just poured it in.

"Eh no I said I had a family emergency so no I can't" Con is spoke on the phone.

Savannah looked over at Connie as she was on the phone.

"Can't it wait" Connie asked.

Connie sighed into the phone

And the two girls looked at each other before sighing themselves knowing something had come up.

"Okay, I'll call Guy" Connie said before hanging up.

She put her phone down and turned to see both girls looking at her.

"What, what?" She asked.

"Your going to say we're going to have to do this another day aren't you?" Said Savannah.

"No, no its nothing" Connie said before sighing.

"They want me to sign a piece of paper and the dead line is today but its fine"

All you have to do is sign a piece of paper" Grace said.

"It's fine i'll sort it" Connie told them not wanting to cause a fuss.

"Let's just go do it" Savannah said.

"Really" said Connie quite surprised.

"You can take us to lunch afterwards"

"Oh can I" said Connie.

"And the cinema" Grace chimed in.

"Oh young ladies you drive a hard bargain, deal" Connie said to them.

Not long after they arrived at the hospital and walked through the doors.

"Right two minutes then cinema"

"Shops first" Grace said cutting her off.

"Right and what's this film about?" Connie asks them.

"Trust me you'll love it" Savannah said

"Jayden Smith's In it" Grace said

"Who" asked Connie

"We are so not related" Savannah said shaking her head and Connie laughed.

"Mrs Beachump someone's been trying to get hold of you about an infection" Louise said but Connie cut her off.

"Call him back and tell him i'll speak to him tommorow" Connie said and continued walking.

" sorry Mrs Beachump I was wondering if you had a chance o read my research paper" Dr Hardy began before Connie yet again cut him off.

"I will let you know when I've had the chance Dr Hardy because I'll tell you" Connie said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Right" she said going into her bag and grabbing Her purse

"Why don't you go to the shop and get yourselves something suitable calorific and meet me in reception" she told them handing Savannah a twenty pound note.

The girls nodded before heading off. As they walked through the doors they saw lofty.

"What does calorific mean?" Grace asked

"Tasty" Lofty told her.

"Cool" both girls said before heading off.

"What are you going to get" Grace asked her older sister.

"These" she answered holding up a bag of bon bons.

"I'll get the same" Grace said wanting to be like her sister.

So they went up and paid before going to sit in seats at reception.

It was about twenty minuted later when Savannah got tired of waiting.

"I'm going to get her, c'mon" Savannah said to her little sister and they walked to there mums office passing Tess on the way in.

"How long now" Grace moaned.

"Oh I Know sweetheart I'm going as fast as I can" Connie told them.

The girls gave her a glare before both turning round and leaving.

" I knew she wouldn't even be able to spend one day with us" Savannah said annoyed at herself for thinking that her mum might actually be interested in them for once.

The girls were stood outside when eventually Connie came.

"Printers here are so ancient the instructions are in hyrogliphics" Connie said to them.

"Right let's hit the shops" and she took hold of the girls hands and they began walking.

They had just started walking when they heard someone shout behind them.

"You with the hair are you a doctor" the lady in the ambulance shouted.

"Yes but" Connie was cut off by the lady speaking.

"Well your not doing anything so why can't you treat me"

"Mrs Calder has a point we've been waiting 45 minutes control have got 13 outstanding emergency calls" Dixie told Connie.

"Can you not find a nurse" Connie asked not wanting to get involved.

"There all tied up with patients"

"Well sorry I'm not working today" Connie told her.

"Well I was due a break three hours ago" Dixie said.

"Alright I'll find someone" Connie sighed.

"Mum" the girls said.

"No sorry darlings I'll be one minute" and she turned on her heels and walked inside.

The girls gave Dixie and the woman daggers before walking over to sit on the bench.

"She can't even leave work for one day" Savannah said trying not to cry.

"Its okay we don't need her you said it yourself" Grace told her big sister.

"You really don't get it Grace so just leave it" Savannah told her and so the girls stayed silent.

Shortly after Grace pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"What are you doing" said Savannah.

"Calling my grandma" Grace said and Savannah rolled her eyes as Grace spoke to her Grandma in the phone

about ten minutes or so after Connie came walking over.

"Sorry girls are you two ready Jason Smith is waiting" Connie asked them.

"JaYDEN" the girls corrected her.

"jayden right sorry, lets go" she said.

"We can't we have to wait in Grandma" Grace told her.

"Why what do you mean"

"I phoned her she's coming to pick us up" Grace said.

"I'm done now" Connie told them.

"You said you were done 45 minutes ago" Savannah stated.

"What you two would rather spend the day with her" Connie asked stayed quiet

"At least she doesn't forget about us" Grace said.

Connie was about to reply when Audrey came running over.

"I came as fast as I could had to leave my half full trolley in the shop" Audrey told them, Grace smiled but Savannah just glared at her.

Everyone went to Connie office and Connie sat down.

"You don't get it" Grace told her as she seemed to be doing all the talking for once.

"Darling I have spent the morning trying to sort things just so I can send the day with you both" Connie told them.

"You said you just need to sign some paper"

"I know" Connie said as there was a knock on the door and everyone turned round as Ethan came in.

"Not now Dr hardy can't you see I'm in the middle of something" Connie said raising her voice and then a left.

"I just want to spend the day with my daughters" ssaid Connie

"Well right now your daughters don't want to spend the day with you" Audrey told her.

"Girls please" Connie pleaded.

"Why don't we go for a chat" Audrey said and went out the door Grace following her but Savannah stayed behind.

"Darling I am really sorry" Connie began but Savannah cut her off.

"Stop it, stop saying sorry when you don't mean it" Savnnah shouted at her mum.

"Darling I" but she was cut off again

"You don't get it do you?, its okay for Grace she's got her grandma and a dad she talk to on the phone anytime, I dot have that all I have is you and tiu find every possible excuse not to spend time with me and Grace, you cant even spend one day away from work" Savannah shouted tears streaming down her face.

Connie's face dropped as she heard what Savannah was saying finally beginning understand why she was so hostile towards Connie.

"I'm all on my own I don't t have anyone who cares about me" Savannah said and she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Everyone looked as she ran past , she ran till she got to the toilet, she went in shut the door and sat down in there and cried, no one wanted her or cared about her, she was all alone.

Pleas review


	12. Chapter 12

Connie sat down and ran her hands through her hair. How oblivious could she be, she had completely missed how Savannah was feeling. It had all started to make sense now, the icy looks, the hostile towards Connie, it was all because she thought no one cared a defensive barrier to stop people knowing how she really felt.

Connie's office door opened and in walked Zoe, everyone had heard and saw what had just happened.

"Connie are you" Zoe began but she was cut off by Connie.

"Please Zoe not now" Zoe nodded and headed out the office door.

Connie took a deep breath before standing up and leaving her office to go find her daughter.

She walked upstairs to the toilet and pushed open the door, she saw one of the cubicles was locked and heard someone crying in it.

"Savannah are you in there?" Connie asked.

"Go away" Savannah shouted while crying.

"Savannah please just listen" Connie pleased as she sat down on the floor outside the toilet door.

"Why, so you can just sit and lie again, tell me you care when you don't" Savannah said.

Connie swallowed the guilt beginning to eat away at her.

"I know I haven't been there a lot and I regret that I really do"Connie said.

"So is that why you packed me off to boarding school at five and then did the exact same to Grace" Savannah said not believing one word Connie was saying.

"Darling I know made a huge mistake and I regret it I really do"

"Then why, why do it?" Savannah asked.

"Because, because I thought you would be better off without me" Connie told her.

"Better off without you, how could a child be better off without their mum" Savannah criex."You know Grace used to cry the whole night because she missed you and I had to sit and lie and tell her you missed her too when you couldn't have cared less

"Don't say that of course I care, just tell me what I need to do" Connie pleaded with her.

"I just want you to be a proper mum" Savannah let out.

"I promise I'll be better" Connie told her and this time she really meant it.

"Don't promise because its worse if you break that promise, just tell me you'll try".

"Okay I'll try" Connie said standing up as she heard the door unlock.

Savannah came out and Connie hugged her and this time her daughter hugged back.

"I'll try, i'll really try"

Sorry its short but hope you still enjoyed,Please review xx

"


	13. Chapter 13

Connie and Savannah headed out the toilets hand in hand and went downstairs to meet Audrey and Grace. When they got down there Grace ran and gave her sister a hug.

"Look Audrey i really appreciate you coming but i want to spend the day with my girls and right now nothing is going to stop me" Connie said to Audrey and the two girls smiled at what she said.

"Well i guess i should be going then, bye girls" Audrey said smiling feeling quite pleased Connie was realising what the girls wanted.

"Right then we should be heading to the cinema cant keep james smith waiting for ever can we" Connie said to the girls.

"JaYDEN" the girls corrected her again and the three of them started laughing, before leaving to head to the cinema.

Zoe spotted them as they walked out and was pleased that they all looked happy together.

"You all look excited" she said to them as they walked by.

"Mums taking us to the cinema" Grace told Zoe.

"And shopping after" Savannah said.

"Well try not to spend too much of her credit card okay" Zoe said to them jokingly.

"Hm cant really promise that I'm afraid" Savannah said smiling.

"Girls why don't you go wait in the car" she said handing them the keys.

"Okay" they both said taking the keys and walking hand in hand to the car.

"Zoe i just wanted to say thank you, i mean you were right i was overlooking the girls they weren't my priority and they should have been" Connie said to Zoe.

"your a good mum Connie its easy to see that and i know you want to be there for them"

"I will be now, those girls will be above anything else" Connie told Zoe.

Zoe smiled at Connie before going back inside and Connie headed to the car.

"All ready then" she said to the girls as she got in.

The girl's nodded as Connie started the car and they headed to the shops every one of them feeling much happier with one another.

So sorry i haven't updated in ages, im been very busy studying for my prelims lol, anyway forget the excuses i hope you enjoyed this and please let me know the sort of things you want in the story it can be anything cause now its just going to be a fanfic of connie as mum and i always love your input so please review

Thanks

s❤


End file.
